Keep Your Hands to Yourself
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: The longest oneshot I've ever written, basically a PWP but with a tiny bit of plot... Enjoy!


"Keep your hands to yourself." Miranda growled as she once again pinned Andrea's wrists against the wall, her fingernails digging into the tender flesh, leaving crescent moon shaped indents in her wake.

Andy struggled in defiance, her fingers grasping at the air, hips bucking uncontrollably and teeth bared in a fierce growl. "Let me go!" She groaned, trying to push off from the cold wall her half-naked body was against. In only one of Miranda's white button downs and nude lace boy shorts, her legs scraped uncomfortably against the textured paint of her wife's study.

"I swear, Andrea…" Miranda brought one hand gently down the slope of her younger lover's arm and torso, before reaching around and pulling her tighter against Miranda's stronger form. "Why won't you just give in?" Miranda's words were whispered hotly in the brunette's ear before the wicked tongue circled the delicate lobe with frightening precision. "You know the reward would be so beautifully worth it…" Her tongue continued to suck at the lobe, "If you could just listen!"

Andy writhed against her older lover, the taller woman was pushing Andrea none-too-softly against the wall one hand now trying to find purchase in the ample backside of the brunette, searching for the hemline of the starched shirt while also using her upper body to force Andy harder against the proverbial rock and a hard place.

"Miranda…." Andy whined, not yet wanton enough to beg, but no longer angry enough to yell, her voice was raspy and soft, and her beautiful, full lips were drawn into a painful pout. "This is getting ridiculous; I can't go out anymore?" She asked, her doe eyes watering at the idea of her wife having no trust in her. "No." Miranda said with a definitive air and latched onto the swan like neck so gracefully presented to her, even in times of struggle and torment.

Andy couldn't help but be a submissive martyr for Miranda.

"You need to remember who you are, Ahhhhndreahh…" The fashion maven drew the word from her slightly winded form and smirked at the tiny frission of tension skittering down her spine. "And who I am." Miranda nipped the long neck once again, her teeth biting down into the flesh a little harder than before. "And of course, whom you belong to." She chuckled darkly at another shiver that worked through Andy's prone form.

"I belong to no one!" Andrea hissed, her fight coming back tenfold, "I am my own woman!" Of course the two parts of this sexual dance knew that wasn't true. Not only in the fact that Miranda controlled Andrea on an emotional level, not by manipulation, but by the fact all Andy wanted to do was please the older woman. Physical, of course, as Miranda was taller, stronger, and vastly more dominate in all things sexual. And most recently, monetarily. Miranda had begged her young wife to give up the idea of being a trailblazer in a very dangerous facet of journalism.

Her moronic boss had assigned her to the crime beat, and finally Miranda had put her foot down when her naïve and tender wife had come home covered in a toddler's blood. Andrea had cried for a full five hours, wrapped in her lover's warm and tight embrace, after her tears had dried, she spent almost a week, completely numb, no cheery laugh or spritely smile, no warmth in those dark eyes.

Six months of therapy and the love and support of Miranda and their children, Cassidy and Caroline, she had come back to herself, although disillusioned with what her career would truly do to her.

"You're mine, Andrea, and you know this." She chuckled once more and licked up the pale column, while resistant, still bared for her. "Miranda…" Andy whimpered, she had been a truly submissive personality since birth, but having it thrown in her face so painfully was still not her favorite part of their relationship.

The editor would never, in a fight, bring up the fact that Andy belonged to her, in every way imaginable, but during sex, when Miranda was in her truest form, her sharpest and all-knowing, she loved rubbing Andy's sweet young face in it. She may have been a bit of a sadist, but was anyone, lest of all Andrea truly surprised?

Miranda stepped back from her younger lover, removing her hands from her body and her teeth from her skin, eyes flashing something dangerous as she allowed herself to pursue her handiwork. Andy was panting, her ample chest heaving against the strict white fabric straining against her heavy breasts. Doe eyes wide with excitement and arousal, and arms now limply at her sides.

"Andrea…" Miranda's voice had softened, back into her dulcet tones and sweet way with her wife, "Come." The editrix moved from the wall and strode to the large wing backed chair in the corner of the lamp-lit study. Gracefully lowering herself into the comfortable chair she crossed her left ankle over the right and waited for Andy to get her wits about her. "Darling girl…" She cooed into the soft air and Andrea snapped to action.

Pushing herself off the wall with a small oomph and a slightly weary grin she moved closer to her wife. Miranda was bathed in a soft yellow light, the 100,000-dollar Tiffany's crystal lamps doing their jobs quite beautifully. Her mouth was drawn into a small grin, her joy playing in her shining icy eyes. With a small sniff Andy's eyes widened and she moved quicker, moving closer and standing in front of her with her hands crossed against her back.

"On your knees, beautiful girl." Miranda whispered, her heart speeding up slightly as her wife bared her soul to her in supplication. "Andrea…" Miranda's voice cracked as her eyes took in the kneeling form, Andy had casted her eyes downward to the floor, but somehow had kept her body language so open, the way her knees were parted and ankles crossed behind her, hands delicately sat upon her thighs. "Andrea, my sweet, sweet angel."

Miranda couldn't help but reach out her hand, shaking fingers combing through the thick dark strands. "How lovely are you…" She whispered, and Andy knew she wasn't talking to her, but rather allowing Andy to hear her inner monologue. "How lucky I am to get to know you, love you."

This is how Andrea had power, this is why their relationship worked. Miranda saw every day with this woman as a gift, she was a domineering woman, but Andy had the power to hold Miranda up in the light, to support her from behind, to love and not question her every choice. She allowed Miranda to have power over her, and in this she stacked the cards in her favor, even unknowingly.

"Look up." These words were accompanied by a sharp tug on her hair, her wife's fingers pulling not quite painfully on the silky tresses. "Hello my love." She whispered, untangling her fingers and caressing the tinted cheek, softer than any fabric Miranda had ever felt. "What are you feeling?" She asked the lovely brunette at her feet.

"Love… I don't know how else to describe this, Miranda, my heart beats for you, nothing else matters, as long as I can see your eyes and feel your skin, smell your subtle perfume. I don't know what I am without you anymore, I don't want to know what I would be." Tears cling like dew drops to the long unpainted lashes. Eyes dipped low to the floor, body now sagging in relief of being able to explain how her heart was feeling, in its truest form.

With a quiet hum, Miranda ran the pad of her thumb across the plump bottom lip of her lover. Andy surprised Miranda by softly sucking her thumb into her mouth, teeth scraping against the soft skin. "Cheeky." The editor chuckled, pulling her hand away from her mouth and uncrossing her legs, "Come." Miranda ordered once more and Andy excitedly threw herself into the newly open space.

With a soft smile, Miranda resumed trailing her fingers through Andy's long hair, manicured nails scratching delightfully at her scalp. "Mmmm'anda." Andrea's voice was breathy as she laid her head in the older woman's lap, her eyes slipped shut in pleasure and her arms tightened around the waist of the gorgeous woman above her.

"Sweet girl." Miranda cooed, pulling the young woman's head closer to hers and nipping at her lip, "Open up for me." Andy's lips parted just barely, damp pants landing on Miranda's chin as she leaned down to look into chocolate eyes. Using the same thumb that had been so naughtily taken into Andy's sweet supple mouth, she pulled down on the girl's chin, opening her mouth further, "That's my girl."

Seeing Andrea on her knees, eyes half-mast in appreciation and lust brought forth Miranda's dragon persona. Leaning down, she allowed her breath to caress her lover's quivering lips. "Are you going to be a good girl this evening?" Miranda spoke almost directly into her mouth, her words curling around the younger woman's psyche. "Y-yes Miranda." Andy nodded once, her eyes never leaving the shockingly blue ones of her wife.

Miranda leaned back into the chair once more smiling sweetly down at the prone form, "You know what to do, Darling." Somehow Miranda's pet name for her wife could change forms, most days it was soft and loving, but on evenings like this it was more demanding, demeaning, sometimes even a little degrading.

Andy nodded and ran her hands lightly up the stocking clad legs of her wife. Miranda had amazing calves, from years of skyscraper heels and long hours of walking and standing, the white haired woman looked like a Greek statue, her toned limbs captured in a marble white canvas. Miranda hummed as Andy used her thumbs to caress the back of the older woman's knees, an odd, but potent endogenous zone for her. With a slow nuzzle to Miranda's thigh, the brunette's hands reached above the lace tops of the woman's stockings, to caress the warm skin found there.

How anyone could call such a deliciously hot woman an Ice Queen was beyond Andy.

"Don't dawdle, I still have your punishment to attend to." Miranda almost sneered, resisting the urge to pull the girl into her arms and make sweet romantic love to her for hours, but this was not about Andrea's pleasure, or Miranda's really. It was about reaffirming Andy's desire to be a part of this arrangement, of Miranda controlling so fiercely. It was the young woman giving herself more fully to her wife's needs and reminding herself that she also needed this, needed to be owned, protected, taken care of. Miranda was a great care taker if Andrea would just follow her rules for more than a week at a time.

Andy had been growing restless, her need for freedom was overwhelming the more intelligent side of her brain. Doug had been begging for weeks for them to go out, and without asking Miranda, or even telling her, she went out for the night with Doug, to a gay bar, where various women had hit on her, now of course she rebuffed their advances, but without her knowledge, her older, jealous wife had followed them. Not truly out of anger, but worry, and worry Miranda did, frequently. She had seen the various women make passes at her gorgeous girl, and Andy had smiled politely but non-to-warmly at them all, quickly turning her attention away.

Until that redhead.

She had asked Andrea to dance, her long legs encased in black leather, her breasts spilling out of her corset top. Cropped auburn hair and dark green eyes, which happened to be slowly trailing Andrea's form. She had not allowed Andy to turn from her, trying to use her usual deflecting tactic. This too-forward girl put her hand on her thigh squeezing her flesh, leaned forward, and whispered something most likely crass into Andy's ear.

Andrea's pale skin had flushed brightly and her eyes had widened, looking down to the ground, Miranda could tell she had mumbled something. Her poor darling looked so very uncomfortable and Miranda couldn't wait any longer.

Sufficed to say, Andrea was not allowed to be from the editor's side until further notice.

With a small nod and a tiny grin, Andrea dove in between Miranda's thighs, her nose bumping against her clit as she used her skilled tongue to move in small circles around her wife's opening. "See darling… This is where you belong." Miranda cooed, running her fingers through Andy's long tresses. "It's so much easier if you just do as your told…" With a chuckle, she widened her legs just slightly, pushing her darling's face tighter against her.

Andy firmed her tongue and started to fuck her wife, the sweet nectar spilling from her was enough to make the brunette weep, using her nose, she moved it back and forth quickly across the straining nub. "Use your teeth." Miranda commanded, her voice slightly more breathless than normal.

Not wasting any time Andrea moved her mouth over the quivering clit and sucked it in between her full lips, giving it a good tongue thrashing before gently scraping her teeth across it. A startled gasp came from above her and the hands in her hair tangled deeper and pulled her in impossibly closer, Miranda wanted this angel inside of her. She needed her sweet princess. "Fuck!" The word was ripped from Miranda's throat as a shockingly strong orgasm overtook her. Her body shook and her legs wrapped tightly around the brunette's shoulders. "Yessss" Was hissed as her hands ripped at dark hair before her body relaxed into gentle aftershocks, Andy's worshipping tongue gently laving her through each one.

"Good girl." Miranda whispered. Andy couldn't keep the bright beam off her face, she had once again pleased her wife.

"I love you Miranda…" She whispered, nuzzling her nose into the pale thigh. "And I you, Andrea. Now, stand, walk to the desk, and bend over it for me." She whispered, pushing hair from her face.

Andy stood on shaky legs, her body trembling after giving Miranda such a powerful orgasm, she loved being able to make her lover cum, it was one of her favorite pass times. Walking slowly to the dark mahogany desk, Andy felt the hair on her arms stand on end as she bent slightly, her arms fully extended, basically just arching over the desk. She knew Miranda was watching her, could feel her eyes trace over her hips and long legs.

"You're not listening very well this evening, Andrea." Miranda's words were wet in the brunette's ear, before she felt herself being pushed down elbows bending at the force Miranda was pushing her towards the dark wooden surface.

Andy felt the chilled varnish on her cheek, her face pressed tightly against the desk as one of Miranda's hands tangled in her hair once again. Miranda loved her hair, the longer the better; a few months ago, Andy had said something about getting it cut and she had never seen Miranda whip around as quickly, giving her an icy glare and a thinly veiled threat of retribution if more than two inches were trimmed at her hair appointment. And that had been that.

"I'm sorry…" Andy whimpered as the Editrix's other hand pushed her shirt up to her shoulder blades. Miranda hummed in pleasure. She did love the look of Andrea's pale, slightly freckled skin. Her back was toned from the time every day she spent at the gym while still being lithe and feminine. Andy, minus the boyish nickname was every part a woman. Her body dipped and moved in the best ways possible, breasts small but pert with tiny pinked nipples and a tight waist accompanied by a gentle flair of her hips, a larger than usual for her body type arse, which was obviously toned, ending in long and shapely legs.

With a small smirk, she ran the sharp nail of her pointer finger down her wife's spine, reviling in the small shivers and tiny whimper that accompanied the movement. "Darling… How lovely you look, splayed out for me. At my mercy." Miranda's voice had dropped an octave, and Andy was cursing the older woman. She knew exactly what to do to get under the brunette's skin.

With a small chuckle, Miranda leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of her wife's spine, "My gorgeous girl…" Miranda cooed, she really couldn't get enough of this girl. "What am I to do with you?" She asked with a small chuckle, stepping back from her wife's prone form she bit her lip in contemplation, obviously, spaking was going to be involved, the idea of Andy's arse pinking under the Editor's not-so-gentle touch was quite a turn on.

Andrea was trying not to pant too loudly, her heart was racing, she loved punishment. Mostly because nothing Miranda ever did truly hurt, but the older woman wielding a paddle or even a kitchen spatula to slap her ass until it was cherry-red was one of Andy's biggest turn ons, her wife's power was a huge turn on, Miranda in herself was a giant turn on. Deliciously so.

Miranda smirked, "Now, stay still, my little Lovie." She whispered and used both hands to roughly grab at the full globes of her wife's perfect ass. Miranda was slightly obsessed with this particular part of Andrea's body.

Using her hands to caress and squeeze at the pale firm skin she smiled as the brunette's body tensed before relaxing fully into the desk, once again offering herself up to her wife. The way Miranda's hands were rubbing at the flesh, pushing and pulling her lace panties against the sensitive skin, creating a painful but exilherating feeling. "Mm'manda…" Andy whimpered as her wife stepped back from her beautifully prone form.

"Now be patient, my darling, I need to get some… accoutrements." She chuckled at the shiver that skittered down Andrea's back. With a nod she moved from the study and into the kitchen, while Miranda would have preferred her wooden paddle with the tiny air holes in it, to really prove her point, the thick rubber spatula would have to do, it was closer.

Swiftly walking back into her study, Miranda couldn't help the swell of love that captured her. Her lovely wife still in position fully trusting Miranda to make things right, putting her love and devotion so openly on display. "Alright Darling, you've already been so repentant this evening, I think no more than ten." She heard the whimper come from the brunette and Miranda wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or disappointment.

With steady and sure steps, the Editor moved behind her wife and swiftly pulled her panties down, the scrap of lace wet from the tasty juices which poured from her. If Miranda wasn't in the business of punishment currently, she would have been on her knees, between her lover's thighs eating and sucking voraciously.

The white-haired woman knew exactly how to wind up her young wife, starting first with light pressure from blunt nails, dragging back and forth against currently unmarred skin. After a bit of that she would pull apart the full globes and blow slightly onto the quivering rosebud hidden between her cheeks, once again, if not for punishment her mouth and fingers would probably spend more time there. Then without warning she would bring the thick, wide spatula down roughing on one side of her ass, delighting in the way the skin would reverberate.

"Fuck."

Then the rest would follow, some soft, others blistering hard, turning her cheeks from snow white into a deep cherry red. Miranda didn't count and she didn't space things out predictably, liking her wife to be tensed and worried the whole time, this was a punishment after all. Once the blows to her backside were complete Miranda dropped the spatula and spent some time worshipping the now flushed skin.

Lips and teeth and a sharp tongue laved her heated skin; words of encouragement were whispered softly as Miranda turned her young wife around and pulled her into her arms.

"Sweet girl, how lucky I am to have you." Miranda whispered, kissing her hair and nuzzling her nose into the fragrant tresses. "How lucky I am to be loved by you." More gentle words are spoken as the Editor pulls her wife up two flights of stairs and into their bathroom.

Kisses are bestowed on pale, tear streaked cheeks and slightly sweaty forehead as Miranda starts a bath, warm water carries the relaxing smells of vanilla and lavender up to their nostrils, bubbles quickly filling their giant tub. As Miranda pulled the shirt fully from her wife's body she sucked in a breath at the sight of her lover fully on display for her eyes. Andrea's entire form started to flush an innocent pink color as her eyes were cast to the floor.

"Darling, never look away from my love for you, and your body." Miranda spoke softly as she lifted the girl's chin to kiss her gently. With a tiny nod, Andy's hands came up to unbutton Miranda's deep blue blouse, shaking fingers being as careful as possible with the small round buttons. Miranda reached behind her to unzip her skirt, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor as Andy finally unbuttoned the last bit of her blouse. "In the water, my love." The fashion maven sent her wife to the bath as she slowly, in an overtly sensuous way rolled each stocking down her toned legs and then dropped her demi cup bra from her ample chest.

With a nod, Miranda motioned for her lover to slide forward, slipping into the warm water behind her, before gathering her into the surprisingly strong arms of the editor. "Miranda…" Andy had been mostly quiet this evening, allowing her wife to set the pace and the rules for any and all punishments that may have been forthcoming, but now that it was over Andy had somethings to say.

"Yes my darling?" Miranda moved long curls from one side of Andy's neck, content to kiss and nip at the warm skin she found there.

"You need to start trusting me, I didn't allow anything to happen." She pouted slightly, knowing that Miranda wouldn't take kindly to being told what to do. "I know you worry for me, Love, but I am a grown woman, and the fact I am treated like a child… it's embarrassing."

Miranda stiffened marginally, "My love for you is embarrassing?" Her voice started to become icy, "You think having a wife who goes out half-dressed and allows random barflies to fling themselves at her isn't?" She nipped harder at Andrea's skin.

To be fair, they were both right, in certain aspects.

"Fine. Mira, I didn't mean to make you look bad, honestly I just wanted to go out with Dougie and see a movie, but he said something about that bar and I already bail on him so frequently…" The guilt in her voice was palatable, both for Miranda, being forced to share her, and for Doug, for never getting to see her.

"Your heart is too big, my love, too open, too easily hurt. I just want to protect you. Keep you near me at all times, I never again want to hold you as you cry throughout the night." Miranda hid her face in the now damp skin of Andrea's shoulder, kissing the saltiness from each inch. Andy sighed.

"My love for you has no bounds, Miranda. The fact that I was willing to be followed and drug out of an establishment like a teenager should prove that to you. I need you, to love me and care for me, to protect me." She turned slightly, cuddling herself into Miranda.

"I love how jealous and obsessive you get, it's romantic and a little crazy, just like you." She chuckled as Miranda pinched her thigh. "But I love it. And I love you, more than words can describe."

"I love you too, my darling." Miranda once again pulled her wife close and nuzzled her nose into her fragrant hair, inhaling softly. "More than you know."


End file.
